All Killers Together
by Anime PJ
Summary: Paul is in love with Jane. He doesn't realise it but he is. When Jeff moves into town the two of them will be entangled forever by the events that follow. Jane the Killer/OC. Multi-Creepypasta-Crossover. Re-tells Jane the Killer: The Real Story then goes on to original content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new Fanfiction set in the world of Creepypastas! The initial basis is going to be Jane the Killer but it'll spread out into other Pastas pretty quickly when that particular story arc comes to an end. I'm putting this is 'Mythology' because it's basically internet myths and that's where most other Creepypasta fanfictions are.**

**Warning: This fanfiction is rated Mature for strong violence, language, sexual references and possible scenes of a sexual nature. This fanfiction ships a canon character with an OC, if this kind of fanfiction offends you then please avoid reading.**

**Let's begin.**

* * *

><p><span>The New Kid<span>

It all started when Jeff came to town. So much went wrong when he came along that it almost fooled me into spontaneously feeling something. They say that nice guys finish last but make no mistake, Jeff wasn't a nice guy. Not at all. He may have started out as one but I never saw that side of him, I only saw the killer, the sick reflection of what I could have become. That's one of many reasons that I made it my mission to kill Jeff. Well, me and my partner.

Let me start from the beginning.

My name's Paul. Hello, nice to meet you, handshakes, etcetera, etcetera. From the outside I appeared completely normal. Good, that was what I wanted. But there was a darkness to me that most people didn't know about. I had an addiction, an itch to scratch, an urge that needed satisfying. It wasn't alcohol or drugs or cigarettes or any of the classic shit. I was addicted to killing. Don't worry, it was only stray animals. Honest. I'd learned not to kill people from my foster parents, who did a wonderful job raising me. I was five years old when my real parents died and I still didn't remember a thing about them, only that what happened to them left me with a rather violent hobby. And don't get me wrong but the urge to kill a human was rather high, I even had an idea who I might kill.

Along with that particular problem, I also had a problem with feeling emotions. It wasn't that I _couldn't _feel them, it was just that it took a hell of a lot longer for them to appear. After making a new friend it took me a few years to gain the emotion of 'happiness' when I spoke to them. But I pretend to enjoy talking to them until that point as to avoid suspicion. Emotions are hard to fake but I think I fake them reasonably well. The emotions never really come that strongly anyway... Well, that's not entirely true. There is one person who I've been with long enough to say I'm quite fond of.

Jane Arkensaw.

I'd been acquainted with Jane since kindergarten, which explains why my emotions were particularly strong for her by the time we were 14. I wasn't quite sure what the feeling was at first but I can safely say that I more than 'liked' her. But 'liking' people is the farthest it ever got before I started feeling this for her so I didn't know what it was. Given the circumstances it should have been obvious, but I was ignorant in the ways of the human brain so I didn't understand.

Anyway, I had a sort of attachment to Jane that lead to me wanting to accompany her to school every morning. Not that she minded, we were childhood chums after all! I really need to stop trying to be funny.

I made my way to her house, which was just across the street. Now, I don't believe in fate or anything but it is a bit of a coincidence that I lived across the street from Jane and next door to Jeff, isn't it? Ah, well. I made my way over to Jane's house and knocked on her door. Normally one of her parents would have answered but today Jane herself got the door.

"Hello there," I said, using my textbook faked charming smile. "Might I say you are looking lovely this morning?"

As I said, I fake this stuff very well. So it was no surprise to me when she laughed. "Morning, Paul," she greeted, gesturing for me to enter. "Come on in, we'll be off in about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes of your spare time is more than I deserve, m'lady," I bowed as I entered the household. She lightly punched me in the arm on the way past in a gesture of good-natured fun. A concept that still confuses me.

"Oh, stop it you idiot," she laughed out as we went to the living room to chat. I took the time to observe her features. That long black hair, those dazzling green eyes, that pretty face. It sent a warm feeling through my body that I had trouble identifying but I'll admit that it wasn't an unwelcome feeling.

Me, on the other hand, I wasn't all that much to look at. I kept my dark, black hair as short as I could, and my eyes were unsettling to quite a few people. They were an incredibly dull shade of blue, which was possibly my DNA's way of emphasizing my emptiness.

"So, how are your new neighbors?" Jane asked when we were both sat down on a couch.

"I couldn't tell you," I said. "Never stopped to speak to them. Though the older kid looks like he could use more fun in his life. Then again, that might have just been his reaction to his other neighbors." The people who lived the other side of Jeff were... boring, I think is the word you'd use to describe them. They were just too normal for my tastes. A sentiment which apparently Jane agreed with.

"Hm, spend enough time with them and he'll lose a few brain cells," she said. "Ten bucks says he gets mugged when he tries to take the bus."

"Loser's bet," I laughed. "Randy'll rip that kid apart and feed the scraps to his lap-dogs."

"Probably, those bastards get to everyone at some point."

"Speaking of whom," I nodded towards the window. "It looks like those 'bastards', as you so elegantly put it, are making a move."

And they were. Through the window I could see Jeff at the bus stop with his little brother, Liu I think his name was, being approached by the local bully/mugger Randy and his two thugs. Yes, these are the people I thought about being my first human kills.

We sat and watched Randy do all the usual stuff, introducing himself politely, introducing his thugs politely, telling the two about his 'bus toll' politely, and threatening to stab them if they didn't pay somehow also said politely.

Jane looked away in disinterest for she had seen it all before. I kept watching, though. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something different about Jeff, something new yet oddly familiar and I wanted to figure out what it was. So I watched as Randy took Liu's wallet, and I watched as Jeff stood up in Randy's face. At this point Jane had also begun watching again.

"Come on," she muttered. "Don't be stupid, don't be stupid." But Jeff was, by her definition, stupid.

The new kid, who I now realized basically looked like me with longer hair and a different facial build, punched Randy clean in the face. Not only that, but he also grabbed his wrist and twisted until I could tell it was broken from here.

"What an idiot!" Jane yelled without meaning to. She later explained that she didn't even mean to say it out loud. Still though, the shout got the attention of her parents in the kitchen and they came running in to see what all the fuss was about.

Randy's skinny thug, Kieth, jumped into the brawl next in an attempt to avenge his fallen boss. He didn't walk away from the fight, instead he fell down screaming when Jeff cut him with Randy's knife. Nicely done. The fat one, Troy, tried next. It didn't take much to bring him down, just one well-placed punch to the stomach from Jeff later and all the thugs were down. And the look of joy on Jeff's face was glowing like the sun. At least to me. I'd figured out what was familiar about him, he was like me just with more life and emotion in his eyes. Like me, he was a born killer. But in the end that just gave me an even bigger excuse to kill him.

The sirens were the next thing everyone noticed, including those involved. Jeff and Liu bolted out of there almost immediately. Poor Liu, he looked so scared by what his brother did, just made it more tragic in the end. The officers interviewed the bus driver who'd seen the end of the fight about the 'victims' and their state. Oh no, officer, they're fine! Look, they've only lost a bit of blood! Is what my sick sense of humour came up with for the moment.

We left, too. Jane's family weren't big on cops ever since her dad was framed during a cocaine bust by a corrupt narc cop. Understandable reason to distrust the police, I suppose. But I didn't have enough experience with police to really have an opinion of them. All I knew is that should I ever give in to my barbaric nature then they would be my enemies.

We sat in the car that belonged to Jane's father and left for school. Ah, the life of a 14 year old, eh? So interesting and full of wonder.

"I don't think either of you kids should talk to that boy," Jane's mother said after a few minutes of tense silence.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Mrs. Arkensaw," I said.

"Yeah, the kid's a psycho," Jane shuddered. Psycho, if only she knew who she was sitting next to.

"Well, I wouldn't tell _him _that," Jane's father said.

"Don't worry sir, I don't think either of us are interested in an early grave," I joked. They laughed. Tension was cleared. The conversation remained pleasant for the rest of the drive.

~All Killers Together~

There wasn't much more sight of Jeff on that first day. School went as usual and I learned pretty much nothing useful in actual life. First period, which I had with Jane, was art. I remember painting a load of red patterns that looked elegant when the teacher saw them, but in all honesty they just represented by love for blood. Blood. Sometimes I feel something that you'd call nervousness when I see it, other times it's almost akin to sexual excitement.

I went through the day, only seeing Jane at the appointed break and lunch times, without incident. I had Jeff in a few of my classes, including last (which was the only other one I had with Jane), and while most people would think he was overly happy on his first day of school, I could see the true reason behind his happiness. He'd hurt those three earlier, he'd hurt them and enjoyed it. But he had a hungry look in his eyes that made me worry about what he'd do next. Because he wanted more.

People like us can always tell.

After school I went home with Jane's parents once again. It was routine at this point, they even made jokes about 'young love' a few times which lead to Jane blushing furiously and me saying something like 'Oh yes, what I'd give to marry her!' in order to keep up the witty facade I'd set up for myself.

Today was different, though. I had something planned. Having been invited to the birthday party of the young lad who lived on the other side of Jeff (you know, the boring ones) I was allowed to bring some friends. I could have invited anyone else in our little group but they were all a bit too unnerved by me. So I was going to ask Jane.

"So then, Jane, you lovely creature," I began after we got out of the car. "The dull side of Psycho Street are having a birthday party for their youngling and I was wondering if you would attend with me." I gave an over exaggerated bow to emphasize. Her laughter reached me quickly.

"You mean the boring people who live by the nutcase?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I'll be honest Jane, I've been trying to hang out with you alone for a while. If this is what it takes, then so be it." I made it sound like attending the party bothered me. It didn't, it was just that normal people found the family boring so I pretended that I did.

I must have said something right because she began blushing. My heart leapt at the sight, I still can't believe it took me so long to figure out what the feeling was.

"Sure," she said after getting her red face under control.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "I'll pick you up at about ten."

"It's only across the street," she deadpanned.

"Yeah, but what kind of date would I be if I didn't pick you up?" I asked.

"This is not a date," she said, unconvincingly. "Not a date, not a date, this is totally a date! Okay, see you then, bye!" She said that last part rather quickly as she went inside.

Me? Well, I felt really happy for some reason.

I liked that feeling. I really wish it had lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the first chapter out of the way. Yes, this is a Jane the Killer x OC story. And I'll confirm this right now, the OC's personality is based on Dexter Morgan. If you don't know who that is then go and watch Dexter because you have missed out on A LOT!<strong>

**Also, please give suggestions on what Creepypastas I should make story arcs on. I've got some ideas but I need some input as well. I want this story to be a long one!**

**Next Chapter: A Party and Some Murder**


	2. Chapter 2

**While pretty much no one reads this thing, I find myself rather enjoying writing it and coming up with the plot, so I'm keeping up with this.**

**This chapter we actually have a couple of POV changes, including one section showing the POV of our antagonist. Let's begin!**

* * *

><p><span>A Party and Some Murder<span>

The weekend came in a flash, and if I'm being honest, I was looking forward to it. An unusual prospect for me, no doubt. But there was a sort of strange excitement I got from the thought that Jane would be attending this overdose of dullness with me. It warmed my non-existent heart. And the fact that Jeff and his family had been invited was a bonus. I'd possibly get to have a chat with my fellow sociopath.

Since the first day of Jeff's move here, a lot of thing had happened. His brother Liu's arrest, for one. It would appear that one of three things happened: Jeff pointed the finger at Liu, Liu took the blame for Jeff as a good brother would, or the police had some reason to suspect Liu over Jeff. Whichever one of those it was, there was one thing that remained the same; an innocent had been punished in the place of a guilty one. And I may not have feelings on an awful lot, but I still had something resembling a conscience, and it told me that this was wrong.

My gut told me that I should do something to prove that Jeff committed the atrocity, but the logical brain inside my head told me that while Jeff was a sadistic person, Randy and his goons deserved what they got so I should leave him be for now. I chose to listen to my brain.

That was the worst mistake I ever made. And it cost the person I hold most dear quite a bit.

~All Killers Together~

**Jane's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I honestly couldn't believe I'd reacted like that. The way I'd reacted to Paul asking me to that party made me look like some sort of nervous girly-girl. God dammit, this was frustrating! I'd known the guy since we were small and yet I acted like that when he simply asked me to some kid's birthday party!? It wasn't even like it was a real date. It couldn't be, he _had _to have been joking… right?

Despite my adamant view on the subject I couldn't really help but be a little excited. It had been a while since I'd had any real quality time with my old friend, and I was starting to worry about us drifting apart. That thought would have bothered anyone who was in the same boat as me, but for some reason the thought scared me half to death. I'll admit that there was a point in middle school when I'd had a small crush on him but that had past… hadn't it? I just didn't know.

Ah, what the hell. It didn't matter how I felt on the matter, he was my best friend and that was it. It was all it could be. Despite everything he said and did, I knew it was all joking, I knew it and he knew it. He'd always been like that, forever the tease he was, and I think it was getting to me.

Y'know what? Fuck it. I had bigger things to worry about, like the fact that the psycho was going to be at the party. I didn't know what to expect from him, and I didn't much care, as long as he stayed away from me it was all good. The prick had gotten his brother arrested and he didn't seem to give a shit, just stood there in the doorway, watching. Damn cops, always getting the wrong guy. I'd just have to hope that he didn't go crazy at the party. I'd hate for my parents to start fussing over me after a fucking kid's party.

That would just be embarrassing.

~All Killers Together~

**Paul's POV**

The morning of the birthday party was here and it was full of excitement… for every five-year old in the neighbourhood. Honestly, you'd think that someone had just told them that their favourite TV character was going to be at the party, and now they were all having drug-like spasms all over the streets. I have some fondness and envy for the innocence of small children, but when they started doing things like this they simply became intolerable.

I, myself, was also preparing for the party. Why wouldn't I be? I even had a date for it! That good feeling was washing over me again, and I still had trouble pinpointing what, exactly, it was. The entire notion of feeling anything this strongly baffled me. Was there something special about today other than some small child becoming a year older? Was the dark, homicidal voice dwelling within me having some sort of murder-party in my mind? I had no idea, but I found myself rather enjoying the sensation.

I left my house at just after midday, the party started at twelve and I found myself wanting to be fashionably late. Jane, as I knew, shared the opinion that the people throwing said party were as dull as a brick, so I knew she wouldn't complain about this decision. She'd probably even encourage it.

I got up to Jane's door and gave a rhythmic knock to advertise my good intentions. A growl sounded in the back of my mind, not a common occurrence but not a surprising one either, attempting to warn me of some impending danger. Now, you see, I'm not entirely sure what it is inside my head but I do know that it made me what I am. I don't know how, but it somehow dictates when I'm aloud to feel. Apparently my fondness for Jane was an emotion it could tolerate. It was very rarely wrong on these matters so I decided that leaving my guard up for the remainder of the day would be a sound idea.

The door opened and Jane, in all her lovely glory, stepped out in the most casual clothing she could find. "Hey, Paul," she greeted me. "Remind me why we're going to this again?"

"Because I was invited," I told her. "And they'll tell my parents if I don't go, which in turn will earn me a scolding for bad manners. You're coming because I thought I shouldn't suffer this alone. But enough about me, how are you, oh, vision of loveliness?"

"Real charming," she said with a smirk. She shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. A little nervous about being in the same house as that nut-ball, maybe." Ah, and there it was, the inevitable realisation that anything that appeared less or more than human would scare any human who knew of its presence. I found myself rather glad that she didn't know of my true nature.

"Yes, the good neighbour, Jeff," I nodded. "No need to worry, my lady. If he decides to go Michael Myers, I'll shoot him six times out the window and you can blow up the hospital."

She laughed heartily at my jest. "Alright, let's get going." And we got going, to the party that would mark the beginning of the end of our perfect little life.

~All Killers Together~

**Jeff's POV**

God, this was boring. I'm not exactly an expert on kids' parties, but they should at least be better than this, shouldn't they? I really hoped some fucker would come along and make this interesting. Maybe by blowing the little shit's brains out?

Oh, God, there I go again! What is with me lately? Ever since I kicked the crap out of those guys at the bus stop I've been getting crazier and crazier thoughts in my head. And there's this strange growling noise, encouraging me to do something. I'm pretty sure it wants me to hurt someone, to _kill_ someone, even. But no. I couldn't do that… could I? I'm not being funny, but it seemed increasingly likely that I was going to put an end to someone.

Ah! What the fuck!? It's this fucking town, I'm telling you, ever since we moved here shit's been getting weirder and weirder! It's driving me insane! I swear to God, there's even something in my head. I don't know what it is, but I do know that it's been making growling noises at me, like it wants me to do something.

And then there was that guy. He keeps looking at me weird. He's from my school, I've seen him around in a few of my classes. There's something strange about him, something new yet familiar. I look at him, and it's like I see something else, in his eyes. They aren't his eyes, they're the eyes of something else, and it only seems to agitate the new presence I felt within me. He was here with a girl, and a rather pretty one at that, now that I think about it. I was sitting around at the party when this guy approached me.

"You're Jeff," he said, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, so who are you?" I asked, hostility creeping into my tone. He seemed to grin slightly at that.

"Oh, nobody much," he said, trying to sound modest. "I live two doors down, right next to you, as a matter of fact. I also happen to know that you rather enjoyed what you did to those boys at the bus stop, didn't you?"

"Cut the shit," I growled at him. "I asked who you are, so give me your goddamn name!"

"Ooh, careful there, Tiger," he laughed. "The name's Paul, and I don't think you'll be wanting to know any more than that. You already know a little about me, I can see your Shadow, after all."

"Shadow?"

"That thing in you head." I could almost see the thing in his eyes now. "They're not all that common around here, so I can easily tell when a new one comes to town. I have no problems with what you did to Randy and his thugs, the shits deserved it as far as I'm concerned, but what I want to know is: do you want to do it again?"

I was silent for a few moments, thinking it over before answering him. "I don't know." And I really didn't. There was no sense in what I'd done, I just heard that growling in my head and acted. The growling had never been there before, and I didn't actually acknowledge it until later in the day, but I did find myself quite enjoying what I assumed it made me do. I didn't want to do it again, but even I knew that there was a chance I might.

"Hm," Paul said, clearly thinking something over before giving me a winning smile. I could tell all these expressions were fake, I guess he just wanted to keep up appearances in the social environment. "Well, Jeff, I'll give you a break. I'll have to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it, but otherwise you're okay. And if you get any urges, try it on stray animals. It works for me." He gave a wave of his hand and left, probably going back to that girl I'd seen him with inside.

I sat there, wondering about Paul. If I were to go by what he said, which was all I even _had _to go on, then he was like me. And if there was one person like me, then the odds were that there would be more. I couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hello, Jeff, wasn't it?" I heard an unwelcome familiar voice speak up from in front of me. I looked up to see Randy and those other two guys I kicked the shit out of. "We have some unfinished business." There was malice behind his words, and clear killing intent in his eyes.

"I think we're even," I replied calmly. "I beat your asses down, and you get my brother sent to JDC."

"Oh no, I don't go for even," Randy grinned at me. "I go for winning. You may have kicked our asses then, but that's not what's gonna go down today." Before I knew what was happening Randy had punched me in the face and pushed me to the ground. I sat there, desperately trying to shake myself out of my daze when shit got real.

"No one interrupts or guts fly!" I heard one of Randy's goons yell. I looked and saw that he was waving a gun around at the adults who were trying to break up the fight. The other thug did the same thing as I felt a massive amount of pain in my shoulder. I was halfway up at this point but the sight of Randy's knife piercing my shoulder sent me down onto my knees again, where Randy planted his boot in my face. But I didn't go down. To my, and everyone else's, surprise I just sat there and took it. He kicked me three more times and got no results, then on the fourth kick my arms reacted on their own, grabbed Randy's foot and twisted very hard. The little growling noise in my head let out a purr of satisfaction.

It would appear that Randy's two friends momentarily forgot their job of keeping guns aimed at the gathered audience. As I stood up and prepared to beat down Randy, they grabbed me from behind and began to pull me back. They dragged me into the house and were followed in by the recovered Randy, who started kicking the shit out of me again. I was on the floor being kicked by all three of them and the pain was excruciating. Eventually they backed off, presumably to watch as I struggled to stand. And after I'd finished coughing up a large amount of blood, I did as they expected and shakily got to my feet. I saw the crowd around us, there was fear in their eyes at what Randy and his thugs were doing, on all accept one. I spotted Paul in the crowd and saw the curious look on his face. Heh, he wanted to see how I handled the situation. And I didn't disappoint.

Randy grabbed a bottle of Vodka from where one of the adults had been drinking and smashed it over my head. But I felt no pain. I stood there and let the glass break all over my head. Upon seeing my lack of a reaction Randy charged towards me in a rage, and in a second I was on top of him. He was on the floor and I was on him, punching him in the face, the chest and finally the throat. One swift punch to the airway and Randy was choking to death on the floor. Silence flooded the room as everyone saw Randy take his final breath.

And it felt fucking fantastic!

~All Killers Together~

**Paul's POV**

Well, that was certainly an unexpected turn of events. After going and having a nice little chat with Jeff as a way of making sure he didn't kill anyone, he went and killed someone. Randy kind of deserved it, yeah, but killing him wasn't the first thing I would have done. I've considered it a few times but never really got the urge to do it.

It would seem that Troy and Keith finally snapped out of their daze since they started pointing their guns at the murderer of their boss. Jeff made a run for the stairs and those two idiots followed him. There were sounds of shooting, then screaming, then smashing, then massive bumps on the ceiling above us. The most significant sign, though, that Jeff was having quite the fight up there was when he came running down the stairs aflame. You could barely see the boy under the yellow brightness that was the fire.

Now, we'd all been in this house at some point before since these boring people were also so neighbourly that they invited everyone over at one point or another. Because of this everyone here knew this place inside and out. So it was no surprise when Jane found the fire extinguisher they kept in the kitchen and started blasting Jeff with it. It would appear that someone phoned the police since sirens were getting closer by the second.

Jeff's appearance was odd for a burned man. Rather than having Freddy Krueger skin, he had more of a Joker thing going on. The smell in the air explained that away pretty easily: bleach. So, he was covered in vodka and bleach, then they set him on fire, bleaching his skin white. Yes, that sounds about right.

"Nice thinking with the fire extinguisher," I complimented Jane as she stood next to me. "I'd completely forgotten that thing even existed."

"You and pretty much everyone else here," she said. "A fight like that breaks out and no one does anything."

"Not entirely true," I corrected her. She turned to give me a questioning look and I shrugged. "At least one person had the presence of mind to call the cops."

She sighed and shook her head at me. "Not what I'd expect to see at a party like this."

"All too true, Jane," I agreed. "And certainly not at a party hosted by the real life Flanders family."

She laughed. "Y'see, that's why I like you, Paul," she told me. "Even in this situation you're still making jokes."

Yes, in a situation like this, I would still make jokes. But the incident that happened when Jeff got out of the hospital was no laughing matter. Even for someone like me.

It was all downhill from here, my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the second chapter. There isn't really all that much I need to say, so see ya!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Jeff the Killer**


End file.
